The Unexpected
by therealblondie11
Summary: Zoe and Francis are stuck in a carriage alone all the way to Upper Montevista. Who knows what's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1 Zoe's POV

How did this happen?

One minute I'm excited to be going to visit Millie's grandparents in Upper Montevista and the next minute I'm stuck in a carriage with Francis.

Alone.

Let me repeat myself.

I am alone in a carriage with Francis.


	2. Chapter 2 Zoe's POV

Let me explain how this all came about.

"There's one more carriage and you, Francis, and Zoë are the only people that haven't already been assigned to their own. It looks like you two get to spend some quality time together on the trip to Upper Montevista." Said Grassina, Francis' mom.

"Can't we just squeeze into another carriage? Surely they're not _all_ full." I asked.

"No, we're limited on space as it is. Besides, haven't you and Francis been alone plenty of times?" she said.

"Well, yes. But we weren't riding in a carriage for who knows how long!"

"I'm sure you can manage to not kill each other for a short while."

"Don't be so sure about that." I said. "If Francis is dead when we get there don't say I didn't warn you."

"Come on Zoë; just get in the carriage so we can leave already." Said Francis, who was turning slightly red in the face.

I stomped my way over to the carriage and plopped myself on the seat across from Francis.

"Can't we just act normal and pretend like we're not all alone, in a carriage, for who knows how long?" He asked.

I just ignored him and stared out the window as the train of carriages started to move.


	3. Chapter 3 Francis' POV

Zoë could be _such_ a pain sometimes. And yet I still put up with her.

It's been two hours and she hasn't said anything to me since we got into this stupid carriage. She hasn't done anything but stare out the window and make exaggerated sighs every few minutes.

"Are you going to be like this the whole ride there? I don't know if I can stand this silence much longer." I said.

"I don't see you trying to start any conversations." She replied.

"Finally! A response! So you didn't just turn mute the moment you sat down?"

"Ha ha ha. That is _so_ hilarious!"

"Whatever. Listen, why don't we just act like we normally do? Pretend like we are back in Greater Greensward on a normal day when Millie isn't around and it's just the two of us." I suggested.

"We can try it I guess, but I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up in an hour."

"Okay, I will."

She yawned and lay down on her seat.

I watched her as she closed her eyes and made herself as comfortable as possible on the lumpy benches.

I stared at her sleeping form. When the carriage hit a bump in the road, messing up Zoe's hair, I resisted the urge to reach out and fix it myself.

This was going to be a very long hour.


	4. Chapter 4 Zoe's POV

"Zoe?"

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes slightly to see what was the matter.

"What do you want?" I mumbled.

"You told me to wake you up in an hour. It's been exactly one hour since you went to sleep." Said Francis.

"Go away, Francis!" I said.

"No, if you wanted to sleep longer you should have told me to wake you up later. Now wake up!"

"Fine!" I said sitting up. "I'm awake now, okay?"

"Yup, much better." He said with a smirk. He looked kind of cute with a smirk.

No, wait. He doesn't!

I can't believe I just thought that.

Francis is my friend, nothing more.

End of story.

"Hey, Zoe, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"O…Kay? It looked like you were having an aneurism to me though."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever." He grumbled.

I don't know why I put up with him…


	5. Chapter 5 Francis' POV

Zoë's fingers tapped annoyingly on the window.

"Can you stop that?" I snapped.

"Stop what?"

"Tapping on that window!"

"Oh, you mean like this?" she said, tapping the window again.

"Yes, that!"

"Yes? You want me to keep tapping the window? Fine by me!"

"Ugh, Zoë, why do you have to do that?" I yelled at her.

"You could just ask politely." She replied.

"No."

"Well, then you have no room to complain."

"I hate you." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" asked Zoë.

"I said I hate you!" I replied much louder.

I immediately regretted it though since the second I said those three words her face took on a pained expression.

"Zoë… I… I didn't mean that…. I'm sorry."

I tried to give her a hug but she shoved me away.

"No, don't try and hug me! You hate me remember?" She said, glaring at me.

"I didn't mean it Zoë! I just got frustrated is all! Please, say you'll forgive me?" I pleaded.

"Why should I? If that's how you really feel there's nothing to apologize for!"

"But I don't hate you!"

"Well I need to get my hearing checked then."

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you're the one that said it, genius!"

"I do not in any way hate you, Zoë!"

"I don't believe you."

"I love you Zoë!"

"…_What?_"

"Erm…"

I cannot believe I just said that.

My life is over.


	6. Chapter 6 Zoe's POV

A million thoughts buzzed through my mind and those three words kept repeating themselves over and over.

_Did Francis really just say that? I love you. But, he's my best friend! I love you. How do I feel about all this? I love you. What am I supposed to do now? I love you._

"Zoe?" his worried voice broke my thoughts.

"I love you too!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Wait… What did you say?" He said, a small smile creeping across his face.

"I love you, Francis. I don't know how or why or what brought this on but—"

"Shut up." He said, pulling me into a kiss.

After a few minutes I pulled back.

"Wow…" Was all I could manage to get out.

"Ditto," He replied, grinning.

"Millie was right." I said, shaking my head.

"Millie? What did she say?"

"She said that you liked me and that I was an idiot if I couldn't see it."

"Millie's an idiot, not you."

"But she was right!"

"She's still an idiot." He said.

"You've got me on that one…" I agreed.


	7. Chapter 7 Francis' POV

About an hour later everyone got out of their carriages to stretch their legs. Zoë immediately went off to find Mille. I had a pretty good idea of what they were going to talk about.

I found a tree that was further away from everyone else and tried to wipe the silly grin off my face. I didn't know if Zoë wanted everyone to know what had happened just yet and I knew if someone saw me grinning like an idiot they would know something was up.

"What on earth did you do to my sister?" asked Ivan, Zoë's little brother.

"What do you mean?" I played it cool but really I was mentally freaking out. Did Zoë regret kissing me?

"She's over with Millie and they're both jumping up and down and squealing."

I started grinning stupidly again. So she didn't regret kissing me.

"What is wrong with you people?" yelled Ivan.

As Ivan was yelling, Zoë came skipping over to where I was standing and kissed me.

I hope that answered Ivan's question.


	8. Chapter 8 Zoe's POV

**A/N: Yay! I'm finally updating this story. I had severe writer's block. This is the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue… hopefully.**

As I kissed Francis, I heard someone walking towards us. Actually, it was more like stomping.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Yelled my father so loud I swear the people in the next town over could hear him.

Francis jumped back, obviously not wanting to make my father angrier. To be honest, he is pretty scary when he wants to be.

"But, sir, I-" He began.

"I don't want to hear it!" Papa interrupted, turning on his heel and storming off towards the rest of the group.

Francis and I discreetly followed, hiding behind a tree to hear him arguing with Grassina.

"Garrid, I don't care what you saw them doing. There isn't any room in any other carriages. They have to stay in their own." Grassina said.

"Well why don't we swap them out for someone else?" He suggested.

"And waste all that time switching luggage? I don't think so."

"But you don't understand!" He whined. "I Caught them _kissing!"_

"Well, it's about time," Grassina said, smirking.

Clearly irritated about not being able to have his way, Papa stormed off to his carriage, where I could only assume he was pouting. Yeah, my father is real mature.

Francis and I walked back to our carriage, smiling to each other.

This was probably the best trip I've ever been on.

**A/N: Aaaand it's over, except for the epilogue! Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Epilogue Francis' POV

Within six months, Zoë and I were married. Garrid finally gave his consent, after much convincing on Zoë's part.

The wedding was small and simple. Our parents, Emma, Eadric, Millie and, unfortunately, Audun were among the few people there.

Zoë looked amazing. Her blonde hair piled in curls on top her head, her simple white dress flowing gracefully behind her, but the most beautiful thing about her was her bright smile and the fact that it was because of me made it ten times better.

Eadric performed the ceremony, keeping it short and to the point. Zoë insisted on this, seeing as she hates long weddings. I didn't argue.

After the ceremony, we all headed towards the Great Hall for some cake, chocolate of course, and some dancing and just plain old fun.

About a year later, our first child, Gwendolyn, was born, followed by Selena, Oliver, Helena and Jasper. All of them were able to turn into bats, like their mother, but they ended up looking more like me, except Selena, who was the spitting image of Zoë at her age.

The seven of us live in the castle, seeing as we couldn't all fit in the small cottage we originally had been living in. Millie and Audun now live there with their daughter Cassandra.

I eventually gave up being a knight to be able to be with my family more often and, even though I didn't like it, I helped my parents with their small shop in the Magic Marketplace. I brought our kids there a lot since my mother insisted on exposing them to magic. Unfortunately, Oliver managed to nearly blow up the place while trying to practice a spell. Zoë banned me from bringing them with me the third time that happened.

Selena was the most powerful witch of our children and Emma was convinced she'd be the next Green Witch. I think she needs to work on her temper before that happens though.

Jasper, much like me, is determined to be a knight. I told him not to get married and have any kids if he wants that to happen. Let's just say that Zoë wasn't too happy with me when I said that.

Gwen, as weird as this sounds, acts almost exactly like Millie. It's actually pretty scary sometimes.

Oliver and Helena, our twins, are alike in looks and nothing else. Helena is always doing something, whether it's working in the garden, helping around with the house, or out practicing her magic. She never sits still. Oliver on the other hand, is always curled up on his bed, reading one of the many books from the castle's library. I swear he's read half of them by now.

Yeah, life didn't turn out exactly how I had planned, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: AAAHH! I finished it! This is exciting. I may end up writing a sequel to this about their kids… Who knows? Anyways, review and tell me what you think! Please? :D**


End file.
